Gwaenchana CKH
by yuayuputri
Summary: Perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk bertahan dari semua luka yang harus dihadapinyanya.
1. Teaser

Anneyeong

Aku penulis baru di ffn. Sebelumnya cerita ini sudah pernah dipost di wattpad.

semoga kalian suka ya.

 _Tadinya aku berpikir jika mungkin semuanya masih bisa kembali seperti keinginanku. Ya seperti keinginanku, dimana semuanya bisa aku kendalikan._

 _—Tapi kenyataan yang aku dapat justru berbeda, aku terlalu jauh berharap sampai aku melupakan fakta bahwa keinginanku hanya mimpi yang tak akan menjadi kenyataan._

 _Dan lucunya aku masih saja bersikap bodoh dan mengganggap jika aku mungkin masih mempunyai harapan. Harapan kecil yang mungkin akan mengembalikan semuanya, tapi takdir seakan tak lelah bermain-main pada hidupku._

 _Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku harus berkorban dan saat aku ada dibatas hidupku, semuanya terlihat jelas. Jika aku hidup untuk berkorban. Kesempatan dan hidupku adalah sebuah pengorbanan. - Kyuhyun._

 **Gwaenchana ; CKH**

 **{Because I Need You}**

 **[Privated on some chapter]**

 **Publish [17012017]**

 **yuayuputri present**

 **Teaser**

 **Happy Reading**

*

Ruangan serba putih itu tampak tegang, ekspresi yang terlihat kentara dengan kecemasan. Hanya wajah-wajah penuh harapan tanpa senyuman yang mereka tampilkan, membuat seorang _namja_ yang baru saja masuk keruangan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Ia masih setia berdiri diambang pintu masuk. Menatap tak mengerti namun sudut hatinya tiba-tiba seperti dicekam sangat kuat. "Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari _namja_ itu, kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati seorang wanita cantik dengan jas putih kebanggaanya.

Tak ada yang menjawab, semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. "Yoona-ah apa yang terjadi?" _namja_ itu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, yang tak ia dapatkan jawabannya.

Masih belum ada yang menjawab. "Kenapa kalian diam?" _namja_ itu mulai merasakan suasana yang berbeda. Ia tau sesuatu hal yang tak baik pasti telah terjadi.

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya berusaha mendekat kearah _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri didekat ranjang seorang _namja_ yang telah menjadi sahabatnya lebih dari 10 tahun ini.

Baru beberapa langkah ketika sebuah suara _beep_ dari layar _monitor_ berbunyi dengan keras. Membuat Yoona dan para suster dengan pakaian hijau dan masker yang menutupi sebagian dari wajah mereka menatap nyalang pada benda tersebut.

Terkutuklah benda tersebut yang seakan ingin semuanya menjadi bertambah hancur.

"Kyuhyun-ahhhh." Teriakan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari _namja_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi dikamar Rumah Sakit sahabatnya ini. Changmin— Shim Changmim, _namja_ itu lalu mendekat kearah ranjang pasien seorang _namja_ yang tadi ia panggil dengan nama Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Yoona sendiri yang merupakan dokter pribadi Kyuhyun mulai memasang alat pemacu jantung pada tubuh _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus adiknya. "Kau harus bertahan, _Jebal."_ Ucap Yoona ditengah-tengah kegiatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ahh ini aku. HEIII BANGUNLAH." Teriak Changmin didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Changmin menatap sendu pada _namja_ didepannya, _namja_ yang terlihat begitu kurus dan wajah pucatnya seakan menjelaskan berapa besar rasa sakit yang harus ia tahan. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti setiap inchi dari tubuh lemahnya.

"Changmine berhentilah, kau akan menyakitinya." Ucap Yoona pelan. Ia masih sibuk dengan beberapa suster yang mencoba untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Kyuhyun agar kembali normal.

Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, detak jantung Kyuhyun kian melemah. " _Jebal,_ kau harus kuat." Ucap Yoona, satu bulir _kristal_ bening berhasil lolos dari sepasang onix kembarnya.

Perlahan onix kembar Kyuhyun terbuka, mata itu terlihat begitu sayu. Bukan lagi tatapan tajam yang menyapa dua orang didepannya, melainkan onix redup seperti malam tanpa bulanlah yang terpancar jelas.

Tangan lemahnya berusaha meraih tangan dokter sekaligus sahabatnya yang masih tampak sibuk dengan alat-alat yang membuatnya masih bisa bernafas walaupun hanya untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Sedangkan Changmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun sudah sadar meraih tangan Kyuhyun, yang sekarang ia genggam dengan erat.

"Kumohon bertahanlah Kyu." Ucap Changmin, tanpa bisa ia cegah buliran buliran _kristal_ bening terjatuh dari kedua onixnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu otomatis mengalihkan tatapannya pada sahabatnya itu, ia berusaha tersenyum, walaupun siapa pun akan dengan mudah tau jika ada banyak rasa sakit dibalik senyum itu. "Hiduplah dengan baik." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum ia kembali menatap Yoona yang sekarang tengah diam dengan air mata yang terus mengaliri wajah cantiknya.

Tangan lemah Kyuhyun lalu berusaha meraih tangan Yoona, seulas senyum ia berikan pada _yeoja_ cantik itu. " _Gwaenchana_." Ucapnya lemah. Yoona hanya diam, sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin lemah.

Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu disaat kau sendiri tau bagaimana kondisimu sekarang Kyu. "Siapkan rua—" ucap Yoona namun terhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau tak perlu lagi berusaha untuk membuatku tetap bertahan." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tau jika pada akhirnya semuanya akan jadi seperti ini, ia harus pergi walaupun ia sendiri tak menginginkan hal itu. "Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Protes Changmin. Apa sahabatnya ini menyerah?

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ia memandang lurus kedepan. "Aku bahkan sudah bisa melihat indahnya surga dari sin—" Air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa diminta. Bahkan para suster yang tak mengenal Kyuhyun pun ikut meneteskan air mata mereka.

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tak berguna." Potong Yoona dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Yoona. "Berikan mata dan jantungku padanya." Perintah Kyuhyun lemah. Suaranya bahkan hampir tak terdengar lagi. Ia tau seperti inilah akhir dari perjalanan panjangnya.

 _Deg_

Yoona dan Changmin saling berpandangan, tubuh mereka menegang. Yoona terutama ia tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu. "KAU GILA!" Bentak Changmin. Matanya mengkilat marah saat menyadari jika Kyuhyun tak bergurau tentang mengorbankan hidupnya untuk orang yang bahkan selama 20 tahun ini selalu mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih, ia masih berusaha mengundur waktu kepergiannya walaupun sakit ditubuhnya kian menjadi. "Semuanya sudah terlambat, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sekarang atau nanti, akan sama saja bagiku, aku tetap akan pergi. Jadi jangan menyianyiakan hal ini lagi."

Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan tentang perasaan Changmin atau pun Yoona, sebagai orang terdekat Kyuhyun mereka jelas tau apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Tapi haruskan begini? Haruskah hidup Kyuhyun kembali dikorbankan.

"Yoon—"

Gelengan keras Yoona berikan. "AKU TAK BISA. JANGAN PAKSA AKU." Teriak Yoona. Entah semuanya seakan terlalu sulit sekarang, melihat Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat Yoona seakan ingin menggantikan semua sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Tak cukupkah semua penderitaannya selama ini Tuhan? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang selalu menderita?

"Aku tau kau hanya takut. Tapi kumohon ini adalah pilihanku, a..ku su..dahh me..nyel..esaiiika..nn t.uga..sku. D..an b..iar..kan i.a me..ngen..ang..ku de..ngan...cara ini." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Sakit pada tubuhnya sudah pada puncaknya. Ia tak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih jauh lagi.

Yoona hanya diam meresapi setiap kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, walaupun _namja_ tersebut mengucapkannya dengan lemah tapi untuk Yoona ucapan Kyuhyun seakan seperti pisau tak kasat mata yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan, jadi bertahanlah. Yoona akan membantumu." Ucap Changmin, onix hitamnya masih tampak berkilat merah. Sungguh ia tak bisa menerima keputusan sahabatnya ini.

"Chwang." Ucap Yoona. Bersamaan dengan itu bunyi dari _monitor_ yang menampilkan kondisi jantung Kyuhyun yang semakin melemah kembali berbunyi. Membuat Yoona dan Changmin seakan ingin waktu berhenti, mereka terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Changmin memejamkan kedua onixnya, mencoba untuk menghalau air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar. Sedangkan para suster terlihat kembali ingin memeriksa Kyuhyun namun terhenti ketika Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terpejam. "Untuk terakhir kalinya aku meminta, tolong lakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

Yoona mengigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah ia melakukan ini. Ia mencoba untuk meminta persetujuan lewat tatapan mata pada Changmin yang berdiri didepannya.

Namun _namja_ itu tak memberikan respon apa pun, tatapannya datar. Ada luka dibalik wajah tersebut. Yoona hanya diam, ia tak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, sekaligus tak rela jika Kyuhyun pergi secepat ini.

"Pergilah, jika memang kau sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Pergilah jika kau merasa lelah untuk bertahan. Pergilah jika kau rasa itu yang terbaik. Pergilah ketempat dimana kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan, tempat dimana kau akan terlepas dari rasa sakit terkutuk ini. A..ku tak bisa menahanmu lagi Kyu, tapi sebelum kau pergi berjanjilah kau tak akan melupakan kami. Kami yang menempatkanmu dipuncak hati kami, kami yang selalu menyayangimu dengan tulus. Kami yang akan selalu merindukan kehadiranmu. Pergilah dengan damai sahabatku."

Kata-kata itu terlontai dari bibir Changmin. Kedua matanya sengaja ia pejamkan. Sungguh jika ada orang yang paling terluka saat ini mungkin ia adalah orangnya? Keputusan ini mungkin akan menyakiti banyak orang. Tapi inilah yang terbaik, Kyuhyun takkan mungkin mampu bertahan lagi sekeras apa pun ia meminta— itulah yang hatinya katakan.

Yoona yang mendengar hal itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia menatap Changmin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. _Namja_ itu menganggukan kepalanya seakan itu adalah isyarat agar Yoona juga mau melepas Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat berbinar bahagia.

" _Gomawo._ " Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sebelum kedua onix hitamnya tertutup sempurna dan _monitor_ itu kembali berbunyi dengan ritme panjang. Membuat semua yang ada disana tak lagi mampu menahan air mata mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku bahagia pernah hidup diantara kalian. Menikmati dunia yang selalu berlaku kejam padaku._

 _Aku bahagia hanya dengan melihat kalian tersenyum. Jadi tersenyumlah untukku._

 _Jika takdir kembali mempertemukan kita, aku harap semuanya akan berjalan lebih baik dari ini._

 _Tak ada yang terluka— seperti itulah harapan aku bangun._

 _Aku pada akhirnya memang harus pergi bukan?_

 _Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku bahagia disini, ditempat yang indah ini._

 _Kalian tau disini tubuhku tak perlu merasakan sakit lagi._

 _Aku juga bahagia disini, aku harap kalian sepertiku._

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

 _Aku harap kalian akan tetap mengenangku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Teaser End**

 **Note: Sudah direvisi.**

 **Teaser perdana. Siapkan hati buat baca cerita sad ending ini.**

 **Ff ini tercipta karena aku terinsfirasi dari sebuah novel.**


	2. Chapter 1

Gwaenchana ; CKH Chapter 1.

Waktu adalah penyembuh dari setiap luka? Sungguh?

Lalu kenapa aku berbeda. Kenapa justru waktu membuatku semakin terluka dan bukannya menyembuhkan lukaku.

 **Flashback On.**

Kanada, 2002

Salju turun di tanah Kanada dengan lebatnya menyisakan banyak sisa-sisa buliran salju yang tak mencair dijalan-jalan. Orang-orang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa berharap bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya dengan aman.

Banyak juga yang memilih untuk berdiri didekat etalase toko-toko yang ada disepanjang jalan untuk menghindari dinginnya salju yang tak henti-hentinya turun, dari beberapa orang tersebut ada salah satu anak kecil dengan permen lolipop ditangannya, pandangannya menengadah kelangit membiarkan sepasang onix indahnya bersinar tak kala salju tersebut berhasil jatuh tepat diatas tangan mungilnya yang sengaja ia julurkan.

"Dingin," anak kecil itu berguman sendiri ketika merasakan sensasi dingin dari salju yang kini mulai mencair ditangannya. Sebuah senyum kekanak-kanakan terukir manis diwajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun —Cho Kyuhyun nama anak kecil itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan les pianonya dan saat akan pulang ia malah terjebak oleh hujan salju, jadilah yang ia pilih adalah menghindari hujan salju bersama beberapa orang yang juga sedang berlindung dari benda dingin itu.

Pria kecil itu sedikit terlihat asing diantara para pria dan wanita dewasa disekitarnya namun ia tak perduli akan hal itu. Sekarang ia justru tengah sibuk menyembunyikan permen lolipop ditangannya dari dinginnya salju.

"Aku akan memakanmu nanti saja, setelah kita sampai dirumah." Ucap Kyuhyun kecil pada permen lolipop yang ada ditangannya. Lolipop itu ia dapat karena guru lesnya terlalu senang karena Kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat sudah bisa menguasai dasar-dasar untuk bermain piano.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang kearah langit. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika tak dilihatnya matahari bersinar siang ini. Ingatannya menelusuk pada kata-kata salah satu temannya 'Jika sesuatu tak muncul itu artinya dia sedang bersembunyi karena malu'.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum cerah. Membiarkan pipi chubbynya membentuk lengkungan. Ia lebih menyukai ini, matahari yang tak menampakan dirinya. Otak cerdasnya berkerja sangat baik, jika matahari bersinar terik bukankah salju ini akan meleleh lebih cepat bukan?

Sungguh pria kecil yang sangat pintar.

Beberapa menit berlalu satu persatu dari orang-orang yang tadi berlindung dari hujan salju mulai meninggalkan tempat mereka, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian ditempatnya saat ini. "Aku akan menunggu disini saja, eomma dan mom tak akan suka melihatku pulang dengan keadaan basah karena hujan salju ini." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kecil hanya diam dan menikmati buliran-buliran salju yang jatuh dari langit, ia menyukai hujan salju, untuk Kyuhyun salju itu selalu terlihat indah terlepas dari kesan dingin yang akan diberikan jika ia menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam ditempatnya, pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap jalan yang tampak sepi. Jelas saja ditengah hujan salju seperti ini siapa pun pasti akan memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah. "Eomma." Guman Kyuhyun.

Mata kecilnya tengah menatap lurus kedepan, antensi onix hitam itu tengah terfokus pada sosok eommanya yang tengah berjalan ditengah hujan salju dengan koper besar ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tau betul itu eommanya, walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh tapi Kyuhyun tak mungkin salah mengenali wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Eommaaaa." Teriak Kyuhyun.

Namun nihil eommanya tak menoleh sedikit pun, jarak mereka cukup jauh dan Kyuhyun pikir eommanya pasti tak mendengar teriakannya.

Kyuhyun lalu melihat arah langkah eommnya, Taxi. Ia melihat eommanya berjalan kesebuah Taxi yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa memperdulikan hujan salju yang masih turun dengan lebatnya Kyuhyun berlari kearah eommanya, ia tak perduli tentang dinginnya salju yang terus berjatuhan diatas surai madunya, yang terpenting sekarang Kyuhyun harus menemui eommanya.

"Eomma." teriak Kyuhyun lagi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Namun seperti memang berpura-pura tak mendengar eommanya terus berjalan, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mendekati eommanya.

"Eomma berhenti." teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Sekarang ia sudah berhasil berdiri dibelakang eommanya yang memang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Namun eommanya justru menatap kedepan dan bukannya berbalik untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Eommanya diam, tanpa satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Eomma akan pergi kemana, kenapa tak mengajakku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika eommanya tak kunjung berbicara.

Perlahan eommanya berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan seperti sebuah kebencian. Entahlah, Kyuhyun saat itu terlalu kecil untuk tau arti dari tatapan sedingin es yang diberikan kepadanya.

Namun satu hal yang Kyuhyun tau betul jika eommanya pasti baru selesai menangis, bahkan beberapa bulir air mata masih mengenangi wajah cantiknya. "Kau! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma lagi!" Hardiknya pada Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, apa maksud kata-kata eommanya barusan, apa eommanya sedang berpura-pura marah seperti yang biasa eommanya lakukan ketika Kyuhyun menolak untuk makan sayur. "Eom—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika eommanya dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Apa kau tuli, kau tak bisa mendengar yang tadi aku katakan hah? Aku ulangi sekali lagi dan ingat ini baik-baik! Berhenti memanggilku eomma mulai detik ini juga karena aku bukan lagi eommamu!"

Deg

Kyuhyun kecil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Detak jantungnya rasanya berpacu 2 kali lebih cepat, ucapan eommanya barusan Kyuhyun tak bisa mengerti maksudnya, kata kata yang diberi penekanan dan nada penuh perintah itu kenapa rasanya seperti bukan berasal dari wanita yang selama 7 tahun ini selalu merawatnya.

Dan kenapa ia tak diizinkan memanggil orang yang telah melahirkannya dengan panggilan eomma. Bukankah selama 7 tahun ia selalu memanggil wanita didepannya dengannya panggilan itu. "Tapi kenapa? Apa Kyu melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, buliran kristal bening itu mulai berjatuhan dari onix kembarnya.

"Karena aku bukan eommamu, aku membencimu. Kau dengar? Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak eommanya didepan wajah Kyuhyun, wanita yang Kyuhyun anggap seperti malaikat karena sikap lembutnya, hari ini wanita yang sama bisa berkata hal sekejam ini padanya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, ia seperti membeku ditengah hujan salju ini. Pergerakannya seakan terkunci oleh satu kata itu 'membencimu'. Nalarnya bekerja diluar batasan hanya untuk mengartikan ucapan eommanya barusan. Tapi tidak! Sungguh ini tidak benar!

Sedangkan eommanya hanya trus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Mata itu, Kyuhyun tak tau kemana perginya mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Perlahan eommanya kembali berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun kecil yang menangis dalam diam.

Kenapa eomma membenciku?

Imajinasinya sejenak bermain. Tidak ini pasti hanya kebohongan bukan?

Tapi sekali kenyataan pahit ini memang nyata. Pupil mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika langkah eommanya semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun lalu mengejar eommanya dengan kekuatan yang masih ia miliki, ia menarik mantel putih yang digunakan eommanya dan memohon-mohon agar eommanya tak benar-benar pergi.

Tapi yang Kyuhyun dapat justru sikap tidak acuh wanita itu. "Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku tak akan menyusahkan eomma lagi. Aku berjanji, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku minta maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan, aku akan melakukan apa pun asal eomma tak pergi."

Eommanya berhenti, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menggemgam erat mentel putih eommanya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi dari hidupku, dari kehidupanku untuk selamanya!" Ucapnya dengan tegas ia bahkan tak mau membalikan tububnya lagi hanya sekedar untuk melihat seberapa besar luka yang baru saja ia ciptakan untuk putranya.

Wanita itu terlalu egois untuk mau berpaling, bersikap acuh seakan semua yang telah dikatakannya hanya kata-kata biasa yang tak akan memberi pengaruh apa pun pada hati namja kecil dibelakangnya yang tengah menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu jadi berhentilah menganggapku sebagai eommamu lagi. Karena kau adalah anak yang tak pernah aku harapkan kehadirannya, karena kau aku kehilangan kebahagianku. Kau tau, kaulah penyebab semua penderitaanku selama ini!"

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun kecil melepaskan pegangannya. Hatinya sakit, atau lebih tepatnya hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan kecil tak berbentuk. Semua yang ia dengar, seakan seperti sudah cukup untuk membuat ia seperti ingin mati didetik ini juga.

Sedangkan wanita itu— eomma Kyuhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menyeret koper besar yang ada ditangannya. Dan ya Taxi itu membawa eommanya pergi, pergi yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau kapan mereka akan bisa bertemu lagi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot, ia tak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi. Dinginnya salju atau pun bagaimana perasaanya sekarang, ia hanya trus menangis dan membiarkan semua buliran bening itu keluar dari matanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa sedikit pun ada niatan untuk pergi melindungi dirinya dari hujan salju yang semakin lebat. Tangannya masih terus menggemgam erat permen lolipopnya.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terduduk di tengah-tengah derasnya salju yang turun. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya terasa beku dan dingin tapi hatinya terasa panas dan sakit.

Eommanya membencinya! Hal apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini? Takdir seperti apa yang baru saja Tuhan buat untuknya? Atas dasar apa Tuhan tega memberikan luka sebesar ini pada bocah kecil tak berdosa sepertinya.

"Kyunie." Sebuah suara lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mom." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, wanita yang Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan— mom itu lalu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun kecil yang masih terduduk diatas jalan yang tertutup salju tebal. "Eomma pergi, dia membenciku." suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Wanita itu tak menjawab ia hanya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sebuah pelukan biasanya akan sedikit mengobati luka hati seseorang dan ia mengharapkan hal yang sama. Luka Kyuhyun adalah luka wanita itu juga.

"Aku pasti melakukan kesalahan yang besarkan mom? Eomma tak pernah marah seperti itu padaku. Apa karena permen lolipop ini, apa eomma marah karena melihatku membawa lolipop ini, eomma biasanya tak suka aku makan seperti ini. Kyunie bodoh! seharusnya aku tak membuat eomma marahkan mom? Eomma...hiks..hiks jangan pergi..hiks."

 **Flashback Off.**

"Eommaaaaaaaa—"

Teriak seorang namja yang baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, yang kini terlihat sangat kacau, ramputnya yang acak-acakan dan ya keringat dingin yang trus berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. "Kenapa mimpi itu selalu menggangguku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya mimpi yang sama, yang selalu mengganggunya selama 10 tahun terakhir, mimpi yang terlalu sering datang sampai rasanya ia bosan untuk mengingat berapa kali sudah ia memimpikan kejadian itu. Ia bahkan tak tau apa orang yang selalu datang kedalam mimpinya masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

Kyuhyun selalu bertanya apakah hari dimana eommanya pergi meninggalkannya begitu terpatri kuat dalam ingatannya sehingga mimpi itu selalu terlihat seperti ia mengulang kejadian yang sama. "Aku benar-benar akan gila jika trus seperti ini." lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun lalu mengendarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar dan matanya berhenti tepat pada jam dinding yang bertengger manis didekat sebuah lukisan yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, berarti Kyuhyun tak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi karena ia akan pergi nanti jam 8.

"Shit kenapa tidak ada air?" Kyuhyun mengumpat, ia haus dan air yang biasanya ada dinakas sudah habis. Padahal ia sedang tak berminat untuk kedapur dan bertemu pria menjengkelkan pemilik rumah yang sekarang Kyuhyun tempati.

Tapi karena ia benar-benar haus maka dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus turun dari kasur king sizenya dan berjalan dengan malas keluar kamarnya. Keadaan diluar kamarnya sangat sepi, seperti rumah tak berpenghuni andai saja Kyuhyun tak ada dirumah besar ini. "Apa manusia menjengkelkan itu tak pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Tapi setelahnya ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, toh apa perdulinya jika manusia yang ia sebut menjengkelkan itu tak pulang. Bukankah itu bagus karena Kyuhyun tak akan merasa terganggu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga, ya karena kamarnya ada dilantai dua rumah besar itu dan tujuannya sekarang adalah dapur yang ada dilantai satu. Sambil trus melangkah Kyuhyun memperhatikan rumah besar itu, rumah yang sudah ia tempati hampir satu setengah tahun lamanya.

Rumah ini cukup besar dengan arsitektur modern, disepanjang dinding anak tangga terdepat beberapa lukisan dengan harga yang fantastis dan ya disana juga ada foto pemilik rumah ini atau lebih tepatnya setengah dari rumah besar ini karena setengahnya adalah milik Kyuhyun.

Jadi rumah ini Kyuhyun dapat satu setengah tahun lalu, kejadiannya berawal dari salah seorang senior dikampusnya yang sangat membenci Kyuhyun, alasannya sepele karena Kyuhyun terlalu populer dan seniornya tak menyukai hal itu.

Dan akhirnya balapan mobil itu terjadi dan taruhannya adalah jika Kyuhyun menang maka ia akan mendapatkan setengah kepemilikan dari rumah besar yang sekarang ia tempati. Dan ya jelas Kyuhyun memenangkan taruhan itu.

Kyuhyun memandang foto dari pemilik rumah yang sekarang ia tempati, difoto itu seorang pria tampan tengah tersenyum kearah kamera sambil menyandarkan badannya pada sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah. "Kau terlihat seperti malaikat difoto itu, tapi aslinya kau lebih seperti seorang psikopat gila." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

Kyuhyun ingat betul ketika pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini, tak bisa dihitung berapa kali ia berdebat dengan pemilik asli rumah ini dalam sehari. Dan lamban laut mereka bisa dibilang menjadi dekat, ya mereka menjadi teman walaupun tetap saja perdebetan karena hal kecil masih sering terjadi. Mereka layaknya Tom and Jerry dalam kartun animasi anak-anak yang kadang menjadi teman dan juga bisa menjadi musuh.

Namun ya tak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka berdua menjadi dekat justru karena perdebatan yang terlalu sering terjadi. Walaupun awalnya mereka tak saling ingin mengakui pertemanan yang akhirnya terjalin, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka berdua ingin saling membantu satu sama lain.

Dan ya Kyuhyun sebenarnya mempunyai rumah sendiri, yang bisa dibilang lebih besar dari rumah yang sekarang ia tempati. Tapi ia jarang datang kerumah itu, alasannya ia tak mau diawasi oleh mata-mata yang ditugaskan appanya untuk mengawasi kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun cukup pintar untuk mencari cara agar mata-mata appanya tak mudah melacak keberadaannya dan caranya adalah tinggal dirumah besar ini. Jika appanya melakukan cara licik itu mengontrol hidupnya maka Kyuhyun juga bisa lebih licik dari yang appanya pikirkan.

Kyuhyun sampai didapur yang cukup luas itu, ia lalu mendekati lemari pendingin dan mengambil air untuk setidaknya mendingankan pikirannya yang panas. Mimpi itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun berakhir seperti ini, kacau dan tak terkontrol.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin meletakan gelas yang baru saja ia pakai minum.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap remeh seorang pria yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan jangan lupakan kehadiran wanita yang ada disebelah pria itu.

"Ckck kau tak bosan bosan mengusirku, aku saja bosan mendengarnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Berani sekali ia mengusirku— Kyuhyun membatin. Kyuhyun kembali teringat tentang apa yang tadi ia pikirkan bahwa ia menggap orang gila dibelakangnya sebagai teman. Kyuhyun ralat kembali, jika mereka mungkin tak akan bisa menjadi teman. Teman apa yang dengan seenaknya seperti itu mengusirnya.

Sedangkan pria itu mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampannya. "Kau yakin tak akan pergi?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan menaiki anak tangga pertama. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap tajam pria didepannya yang sepertinya tak bergeming melihat tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun.

"Tatapanmu tak akan membunuhku!" Ucap pria itu sambil merangkul wanita yang ada disebelahnya. "Kau berani mengusirku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara cukup tenang namun sebenarnya ia sendiri masih berusaha memendam keinginannya untuk mendaratkan pukulannya kewajah tampan pria itu. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu kacau karena mimpi tadi dan ucapan pria ini seakan seperti sedang menambahkan minyak kedalam api.

Pria itu hanya menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Mengusir? Aku kurang suka dengan kata-kata itu, atau kita ganti saja kata mengusir menjadi angkat kaki dari rumahku. Itu terdengar lebih baik ditelingaku."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar menanggapi kata-kata— pria gila didepannya. "Stephen Brayder, aku kira kau pintar ternyata kau itu bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Apa kepalamu terbentur sehingga kau jadi amnesia?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sebuah evil smirk terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Sedangkan pria yang yang Kyuhyun sebut dengan nama— Stephen hanya mengangkat alisnya keatas. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wanita yang ada disebelah Stephen. Wanita itu lalu menatap kearah Stephen dan ketika pria itu membisikan sesuatu yang entah Kyuhyun tak tau itu apa wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Stephen walaupun ya wajah wanita itu terlihat kesal.

Dan setelah wanita itu pergi Kyuhyun menyenderkan badannya pada tembok didekat anak tangga. "Pacar barumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Oh ya jika ingin mengajaknya kemari, kau seharusnya mengajarinya cara berpakaian yang benar Step." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Stephen hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau tau Amerika seperti apakan? Dan ya bisa jelaskan maksud ucapanmu tadi." Ucap Stephen.

"Ah ya aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, kau mengusirku itu kesalahan besar. Dan aku yakin kau tak lupa tentang taruhan itu, setengah dari rumah ini adalah milikku, dan ya kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengusir pemilik rumah ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Sedangkan Stephen hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. "Aku tak melupakan itu. Dan ya aku bisa membuatmu pergi dengan mudah Mr. Cho."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Stephen hanya kembali tersenyum, pria tampan itu lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ransel yang dibawanya, sebuah gulungan kertas yang Kyuhyun tak tau apa isinya.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya dan sekarang saatnya kau pulang kawan."

TBC

Anneyeong

Note : Sudah di revisi.

Sampe sekarang aku cuma bisa publish story, aku masih gak terlalu paham cara pakek ffn ini.Aku masih belum ngerti cara ngasi vote atau pun coment (ini kalo di watty, kalo disini aku gak tau namanya apa).

Karena aku masih tahap belajar jadi tolong bantuannya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
